dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Absalom
Absalom, originally named Dagon '''and later '''Gacius Julius Caesar Germanicus, or Caligula, followed by Dracula, was a Hungarian Warlord who would later become an infamous Roman Emperor, was the first Vampire created and the progenitor of all Vampire kind, worshipped as a god. He is a member of Legion. Appearance Personality History Dagon was once a powerful Hungarian Warlord, known for his lust for war and blood. It became so great that he eventually resorted to killing on his own kind. Legends were made of him, saying of his decadent, savage feasts and his bathing in warm human blood. His actions also played a major role for the beginning of the ancient Hungary kingdom's descent into decadence. When he was reaching the end of his life, he was approached by one who clamed to be Satan. The demon said that in return for his loyalty, Dagon would be given unspeakable power. Unable to resist the temptation and willing to live forever, Dagon took the deal and was injected with a special kind of blood Diabolus had created. Diabolus had actually intended to use Dagon as a test subject to create a new species, and the man succeded, becoming the first vampire. With his new powers, Dagon tried to overwhelm Diabolus, only to be promptly defeated, and then tortured severly. Realizing his error and in awe of Diabolus' power and wrath, Dagon, now named Absalom, swore absolute loyalty to the Cambion, and proceeded to turn his army into vampires. But before he could lead his now empowered army, Absalom discovered that his vampires were weak against sunlight, after seeing several of them turned to ashes. This weakness was used against them when the then current Sentinels, led by Seth, attacked them. While the majority of his army was destroyed, Absalom and many of his followers were able to escape, allowing them to spread their vampirism to the world. After laying low for a few centuries, Absalom reappeared under the name Gacius Julius Caesar Germanicus, becoming one of Rome's most infamous Emperors. He used his new position for Diabolus's benefits to advance with his plans. His identity was later discovered by Sentinels and Absalom was forced into hiding again. When the Great War started, Absalom used the time to gather vampires at Wallachia to create a stronger force for the time when his master needed him. He deliberately divided his people into two factions, to ensure that they could not band together to overthrow him as well as to increase their numbers. Centuries later, under the name of Dracula, Absalom was confronted by Van Helsing, a member of the Sentinels. Absalom was eventually defeated by Helsing and left in a near-death state. His followers in the Tepes Faction took him in and hid him deep within their base. Three decades later he was found by a weakened Diabolus and revived. Absalom has begun working in the shadows to assist with Diabolus' recovery. Abilities & Skills Vampire Physiology: Absalom has all the normal abilities of vampires, only stronger due to being their progenitor. *'Immortality': As the first vampire, Absalom has immortality, meaning he can never age. This is futher boosted by the fact that normal conventional vampire weapons, such as silver, cannot harm him. *'Blood Consumption': Absalom can consume blood for healing and nourishment. Furthermore, it is also possible for him to obtain the powers of those whose blood he consumes. Most notably, Absalom is the only one who can drink the blood of other vampires and not risk being turned into a Turok-Han. Unlike other vampires, Absalom can also absorb blood via his claws rather than just his fangs. *'Darkness Manipulation': Having been given a sample of Diabolus's modified blood, Absalom inherited a weaker version of the Cambion's Dark Void, allowing Absalom to control shadows. He can use these shadows for various offensive and defensive purposes. Plus, Absalom can teleport to different locations via shadows too. *'Vampire Manipulation': As the first vampire and their progenitor, Absalom's blood flows through all vampires and dhampirs. As such, Absalom can control them too, as well as read their minds and communicate them via telepathically. This also grants him an immunity to any abilites that come from them, even Gasper's Sacred Gear. *'Bat Transformation': Absalom can transform into a single bat, either normal size or large, and into a swarm of bats too. Normally, Absalom uses this to avoid lethal attacks by transforming into a swarm and reforming somewhere else. In his singular bat form, Absalom gains increase strength, speed and durability and can emit a powerful sonic scream that can both disorient foes and cause objects to shatter and explode. *'Fog Generation': Like his descendants, Absalom can create a fog to cover the area. With his powers, he can create a mist that covers an entire town. Along with obscuring his foe's vision, Abalsom can use the fog to detect the locations of anyone inside it, making it impossible to hide or surprise him. Regenerative Healing Factor: Blood Manipulation: Absalom has a powerful control of blood. He can create objects made from his blood, such as armor that can stop attacks, or whips and swords that can cut through any material. Furthermore, Absalom can change the property of his blood, giving it abilities such as metal, electricity, poison, ice, acid and fire. Along with his own blood, Absalom can manipulate the blood of other people, though they can resist the effect if strong enough. Daytime Walking: Despite being a pure vampire, Absalom can walk in the sunlight without turning to ash or any discomfort. Master Magician: Absalom is a powerful magician, able to use Elemental Magic, such as fire, ice and lightning and can combine the three elements together. He is also able to use illusion magic and teleportation spells with ease. Flight: Category:Primarch11 Category:Fanon Vampires Category:Fanon Male Characters